Moonflow Lov'in
by madwomans
Summary: Rikku and Tidus share there own moment at the Moonflow! TiKkU


Disclaimer: I do not own FF X

I made this because I needed to and I just came from watching a lot of Rikku tributes

A Tikku are whatever you call it, enjoy! Oh and flame all you want! Cuz personally I DO NOT CARE!!!!

* * *

The Moonflow

We had stayed the night here after I met up with Rikku. I had asked Auron if we could stay before but he had refused to it, saying we had to continue the pilgrimage.

I'm glad we met up with Rikku, because she was able to convince Auron to stay. I didn't know how she did it. I wish I knew how she convinced him. Oh well I guess I would never know. I looked up from the fire; straight across from me sat Rikku.

On her left she and Wakka were having a great time talking and stuff like that. They got along great even though he didn't realize she was an Al-bhed. On her right Yuna sat watching and smiling at Rikku and Wakka while they argued over something.

* * *

Normal P.o.v

"Is not!" yelled Wakka

"Is so!" yelled Rikku

"What are you two arguing about?" Tidus tilted his head to the side leaning back on his arm.

"Tidus is Wakka hair red with orange streaks or orange with red streaks?" She asked her green eyes piercing blue eyes.

"Well it obvious it's orange with red streaks" Tidus replied.

"See I told ya" he said smiling that he had won the argument. "Nhmm!" Rikku stuck her tongue out and Wakka.

"Hey everyone it's time to sleep." Auron had called over his shoulder. "We have a big day tomorrow"

"So where we going tomorrow?" Tidus stood up. He looked at every one as they stood up.

"We leave to Guadosalam. Then we cross the thunder plains." Lulu answered him.

"Ok well goodnight folks!" Tidus called. He watched as the girls entered there tents and soon the rest followed. Tidus entered his own tent.

* * *

Rikku P.o.v

It's been an hour since Auron had sent us to sleep and here I am staring at the ceiling of my tent.

I heard a sigh come from the tent on my right side. I knew who it was and he couldn't sleep either. I heard the unzipping of his tent door and saw his form cast over my tent. "Rikku you awake?" he whispered in a hushed tone. I decided whether are not to respond to him.

"Yeah I'm awake" I sat up from my sleeping bag. I waited for a reply.

* * *

Tidus P.o.v

I couldn't sleep so I decided to see if Rikku was up. "Rikku you awake?" Nothing I turned to leave and she replied "Yeah I'm awake."

I stood there for a moment thinking of what I should say. I heard some movements from the tent and assumed she had moved to sit up.

"Would you like to come with me for a walk?" I felt heat rise to my face even though it was just a simple request.

* * *

Rikku's P.o.v

"Would you like to come with me for a walk?"

Inside I was jumping for joy! I didn't know why but smiling like a crazy person I crawled as fast as I could to the tent door and unzipped the zipper. A hand greeted me; I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Need a hand?" I smiled again and took his hand in my own. He helped me up and his hand lingered in mine for a moment before he started walking, dragging me along.

"Whoa! There what's your hurry?" I asked, he flashed me one of those smiles and replied "I want you to see this before we leave in the mourning or before anyone else finds it."

He led me through the trees and bushes and I found myself staring at one of Spira's most beautiful wonders.

* * *

Normal P.o.v

She was completely stunned at the sight of lake. It was quite a sight the moon shone upon the lake the pyreflies glowed and danced upon the divine river. The river was calm almost still. Rikku walked into the cold lake twirling in circles dancing with the pyreflies.

She stopped when the water reached up to her chest. "Do" he hesitated. "Do you like it?"

She turned to look at him. It's beautiful…

Tidus P.o.v

I smiled looking in her eyes I had lost myself. I saw her lips move but I forgot what she had said. But I will always remember what she did.

Rikku P.o.v

"It's beautiful" I whispered. I stood there mesmerized because of his blue eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen even prettier than mine I thought. For a moment everything stopped and I stood up on the tip of my toes and……

Normal P.o.v

Her lips met his and for a moment he stood there shocked.

"She's…She's Kissing me!"

"I'm……I'm kissing him!"

For a long time they stood there lips locked standing in the water of the Moonflow.

He finally decided to take control and wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing them close together. Pyreflies surrounding them so no one would ruin the mood.

The need for air could not be surpassed and the separated from one another.

"Dryd fyc ysywehk." She whispered in his ear. "Huh?" the look on Tidus's face made Rikku giggle.

"Let get back before Wakka wakes up for his shift." Rikku said trying to change the subject

"Hey wait! What did you say before?" Tidus asked swimming beside Rikku.

Hmm….Oh! Maybe I'll tell you someday. She winked at him.

They walked quietly towards camp trying not to awake anyone. When they reached the fire pit they both stood there staring at each other.

Tidus p.o.v

I had to ask before we left tomorrow. "Rikku what are we to each other?"

Before she could reply a cough caught our attention.

Rikku jumped to my side with a loud squeak. I looked up at Lulu and Wakka. One worried and angry , and the other…

"So what were you and Rikku doing wandering the forest alone huh?" Wakka smirked

"Yes do tell what you and Rikku were doing" Lulu questioned

"Uh oh…busted!" Rikku whispered in Tidus's ear. He chuckled "Yeah but it was worth it."

"Well….?" Lulu asked hands on her hips. "Nah let'em be Lu." Wakka said.

"But Wakka..." Lulu began. "There fine Lu look safe and not a scratch on them."

"I guess your right." Lulu turned her attention on the young teens. "Bed now we leave early in the mourning" Lulu entered her tent.

Rikku and Tidus turned to look at each other. "Well... Goodnight" she whispered. "Yeah sweet dreams" he replied.

They both turned and entered there tents.

* * *

The end! For now…..

Well I hoped you enjoyed and Dryd fyc ysywehk means "That was amazing." Well don't forget to leave a comment thanks see ya goodnight


End file.
